Rebel Heroes
by LuxStarr
Summary: Effie And Cinna lead normal lives, however they both have a secret. By day they are the normal model and fashion designer but by night... Unknown by the other, Cinna and Effie become Heroes. However when the Capitol power grows will they learn to join forces?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic about Cinna and Effie. Hope you enjoy it.**

I was there. Watching. Waiting. Waiting. Watching. I knew her every move. At six o'clock she would leave the building along with three other people. Flavius Josephus. Venia Leck-Fuss. Octavia Portal. They would walk down the road, one by one leaving the group. Until she was alone again. Alone. Unprotected. Weak. Vulnerable. This job would be easy.

They're few people who actually know her true identity. By day she was just Effie Trinket, the model. But by night she was 'The Pink Phoenix', the protector of the 12 districts. In other words, she was a mole, working against the Capitol Rule. Therefore, it was my job to make her pay for ever crossing the Capitol.

My name is Seneca Crane. I am the Rebel Killer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Effie POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could see his shadow getting nearer. I could almost hear his raspy breath. And I could sense his longing to kill me. But I was ready.

At that time I was the only person on the street, everyone else was in hiding. You see after a group of rebels broke into the Capitol, President Snow doubled the guard and imposed a curfew. After six thirty everyone had to be in their homes. Peacekeepers would roam the street and were ordered to shoot anyone on sight, woman or man, child or baby. It was now 5:28, I had two minutes to lose the assassin and get home. I took a left and hurried down the pitch black alley way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Seneca POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She began to turn into a dark alleyway. I smirked to myself.

"Not so clever now Miss Trinket" I thought.

Leaving my crouched position I started to follow her.

Though I couldn't see her I knew she must have been in front of me. I'd been warned not to get too close. This kitty had claws, and she wasn't afraid to use them. Slightly more cautious I walked on further into the swarm of blackness. It was then that I could hear the scraping of metal across the pavement floor. Confused I dug my hand into my pocket pulling out a gun and a torch. I had also been warned not to use my torch but who were they to tell me what I could or couldn't do. I breathed deeply.

"You have her now mate" I told my self

"There's no going back."

I only had to kill one more of the Rebel rats and I would be promoted to General. Steading myself, I flicked on the switch. After all how hard could killing one woman be?

~~~~~~~~~**Effie POV~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They thought they were clever. Ha. They thought I didn't know about their plan. Ha.

They obviously haven't been paying attention. I am Effie Trinket. I am The Pink Phoenix.

And I will always be ready for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's quite short. I will try to make the next one longer.**

~~~~~~~~~Seneca POV~~~~~~~~~

The glorious beam of light shone brightly. Yet it revealed no prize.  
The flagstone floor showed no signs of being damaged, or of something heavy being dragged across it. The murky night sky and the wallowing white walls gave away no secrets as to where she could have gone. It seemed I was alone. It _seemed._

I knew better than to give up now or to turn my back, after all women are sly and are born with the cunning knowledge of how to trick a man. But I was not just a man. I was a man, with a beard, and a plan.  
I set my torch down onto the flagstones and held up my gun up to the sky.

Fire at will.

~~~~~~Effie POV~~~~~~~~~~~  
...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

"DU DUN DUN DUN... MAMMA TOLD ME NOT TO WASTE MY LIFE, SHE SAID..."

"I'm up, I'm up!" I cried. Stupid alarm, it wakes me up every morning at seven. Leck-Fuss wont tell me how to change it. *Sigh*

As I got changed I recalled the events of the previous night.

*Night Before*

Watching from the air I could see his pathetic effort to try and shoot what he thought to be me. The flailing gun, the blazing lights, the piercing screams of neighbouring houses.

Then silence.

Silence.

Just silence.

The wind brushed my Phoenix wings indicating that more Peacekeepers were coming to see the commotion and damage caused by the firing. Rising up into the air, I welcomed the iciness of the clouds.

~~~~~~Seneca POV~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear Peacekeepers approaching, but they didn't bother me. Instead I reached into the air and grabbed a floating object. A Phoenix feather. I crumpled it in my fist and let out a roar. Fire burning in my eyes I fled from the scene, not defeated, but furious, angry and most importantly, more determined.

I will find and defeat her. You can be sure of that.

~~~~Effie POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Morning*

When I arrived at work I was rushed off to my dressing room, Portia said something about a new fashion designer and how I would be trying out his designs. For his sake I hoped he was good.

I was breath taken, and the dress wasn't too bad either. His work was amazing, he was amazing. I stared at the crimson fabric of the short red dress, the attention to detail and the golden embroidery was perfect. I had never seen anything like it. The neat folds and the way the dress swayed as a I walked was spectacular, I was lost in his eyes, the pool of emerald green, gold sparkles highlighted by golden eye liner... I scolded myself, when had I ever needed a man in my life, I've never been on a date because I've been too concentrated on my job and on my duty. And that's how it will remain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took longer than usual to upload I wasn't sure what to write about next. Anyway enjoy! :)**

~~~~Cinna POV~~~~

Today was my first time working in the Capitol Fashion Studio known for its stunning designs. When I arrived I was greeted by a woman named Portia who introduced me to the rest of the design team, Flavius Josephus, Venia Leck-Fuss and Octavia Portal. They were all very friendly, Portia in particular. At 6:30 I was told to prepare my dress ready for the model, this was my first test. If I could impress the model- who's name I later found out to be Euphemia Trinket, though everyone calls her Effie- then I would pass on to task 2. There were 75 tasks in total and I had to complete them all before winter, which was in two months time. I would only be told the next task once I had completed the previous one. Therefore I had to be quick and skilful during my challenges.

I rushed off to my temporary work area to add some finishing touches. I turned on my sowing machine and it spluttered to life. *Sigh* I really needed a new one, but until I had a stable job, I had to make do with this heap of metal. I looked over the colour of threads I had been given, all were very bright and luminous meaning they would clash with the crimson red of the dress I had created. It seemed the Capitol did not share my love for the colour gold.

I had 15 minutes left. Quickly I unplugged by sowing machine and grabbed my bag, spiriting off down the hall way in search for the store room.

Corner after corner, white wall after white wall, I raced on- whether this was the right direction I did not know. Suddenly I noticed that the pristine pink floor I had been running on became a worn musky yellow. I stared intently at the floor not slowing down. There was something strange about the...CRASH...

Ow.

My lack of multitasking had landed me in a heap. I carefully untangled myself from the mass of boxes now blocking my path. Wincing a little as I stood up and then I took out my mirror to examine any damage done to my face. And be fore you say it... No. I'm not vain, I just have to look presentable enough on my first day of work.

Curiously I opened up one of the boxes that had been slightly squished by my fall. To my surprise I found the box stuffed full of gold fabric that shimmered in the light. Tearing open the other boxes I found that one of them contained 100 spools of golden thread- and the very finest at that! But why would all this stunning material be hidden as far away from the sewing rooms as possible. Would it not surely be the hight of fashion to wear such an exquisite colour?

Grabbing as much as I could I stuffed fabric after fabric, spool after spool of the treasure into my bag as possible. Oh don't look at me like that it's hardly stealing, in fact I'm doing them a favour, it looked like they needed the material taken off their hands anyway!

Little did I know that the decision to take something that wasn't mine was one I would later regret. Deeply Regret.

With 8 minutes left to get back and finish the dress I hastily turned to make my way back down the corridor. However despite my efforts to get back in time to complete my work I ended up getting lost, now further away then I was before and with only 6 minutes left all seemed hopeless. To make matters worse footsteps were rapidly approaching followed but the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Loud angry voices now fumed down the corridor I was trapped in.

" You had your chance, you only had to do one thing, ONE THING!"

On hearing this I ran back the way I came, I now noticed a curtain hanging on the wall for decoration. Quickly and without a moments hesitation I ducked behind the curtain pulling it tightly shut but I was just in time to see the figure of three men and a fourth figure- the one being dragged- turn round the corner. Now in the same corridor as I was.

~~~~~~~~~Seneca POV~~~~~~~~~

I knew I shouldn't have come back to the Capitol. Ever since Effie Trinket slipped out of my grasp, I've been following her around, biding my time, waiting for the right moment. However fate had other plans for me.

" You had your chance, you only had to do one thing, ONE THING!"

If there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I hate being wrong or being told I'm wrong. It literally takes all my willpower not to crush that person under my feet. Had I been in a different situation and had _he _not been shouting at me, I would have done so.

However, this was President Snow.

And you don't argue with President Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~Cinna POV~~~~~~~~**

I knew that voice. I recognised the iciness. Seneca. My fists automatically clenched, though my eyes watered. Even the name brought back memories. Pain. Fear. Hurt. And most of all hatred. The metallic taste of blood poured into my mouth, and I stopped biting the insides of my cheeks. Three minutes!

"MOVE MOVE" I screamed, inside my head though not wanting to be found out.

As they came to a stand still right in front of me I held my breath. Great. Just great. And on my first day as well. I was already going to fail but this just had to happen.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Shoot! Shoot! My alarm! I frantically tried pressing the button to silence the foghorn.

And then the curtain ripped back. And I stared right into the face of death.

**~~~~~~~~Seneca POV~~~~~~~~**

He was really getting on my nerves.

" I said, I'd sort it!" I cried enraged.

" What?" Whispered Snow. Silence rang down the corridors.

" I...I said, iiii'd sort it." I whispered trying to sound confident.

In one swift motion I was pinned against the wall, head throbbing, ears pounding, heart beating.

" Oh you better sort it." Snow snarled "If she isn't dead by the end of this week... "

I nodded. " She will be... You can trust me"

" CAN I?! If you fail me..."

I jerked my head toward the curtain, I swear I heard some sniffling.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

What the...

Snow flung round and swiped aside the curtain. Gold panther like eyes bore into mine as if warning me about something and then in a flash the figure was gone. Sprinting down the corridor like a madman.

"Don't just stand there, GET AFTER HIM YOU MORON."

**~~~~~~~Cinna POV~~~~~~~~~ **

Footsteps were getting closer. Corner after corner I ran. It didn't matter where as long as I ran. My heart pounded against my chest. How was he back? I was there on that day. Impossible. I saw the flames my self. I heard his screams. No. He was not. Could not. Must not. Be back. Or else all those who died. Died in vain.

**Please tell me what you think! Any feedback is great! Sorry the story is moving quite slow but the first few chapters are sort of an introduction. **


End file.
